


Oxygen

by naom2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub!Taeyong, Taeyong is so sweet and slutty uwu, ddlb, dom!johnny, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naom2/pseuds/naom2
Summary: sweet little angel with a filthy mouth
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 326





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> New version of some other fic I posted but got sick of 😌😛

“What do you want, baby?” he asks softly, reaching his hand out to slide his thumb across Taeyong’s bottom lip, smirking when his eyes flutter shut as he breaches his mouth with two fingers, breath hitching when he presses down on Taeyong’s tongue. He pulls them out to let Taeyong answer him, “hm?”

“M’sorry daddy,” he says, grabbing Johnny’s wrist to try to bring his fingers back into his mouth, “don’t wanna say it.”

“Such a sweet little boy...” he says, eyes piercing into Taeyong’s that are just absolutely glittering from Johnny’s praises, “I’ll do anything you want right now, but you have to tell me, okay?” he says pulling his hand away.

Taeyong’s heart started racing, already embarrassed at the words that haven’t even left his mouth.

“First,” he starts quietly, “want- your fingers.”

“Where?”

“My mouth.”

Johnny shows him he’ll give him anything, all he wants is for Taeyong to confide in him. He would never make fun of Taeyong, or make him feel bad for what he wants.

He just needs Taeyong to understand that.

He takes his fingers so well, instantly letting his mouth go slack as Johnny’s fingers come near, poking his tongue out to convince Johnny to push in deeper.

Of course, Johnny knows it. He slides his fingers in, past his tongue and down to his throat, making Taeyong gag before he pulls them away. And Taeyong loves it, loves when Johnny gags him, or rams his cock in his mouth, cutting off his breathing while he shoots cum down his throat, using him as a cocksleeve to milk himself. Oh god, just the thought of it makes him dizzy.

His eyes are already hazy with lust, gathering the confidence to voice that he just  _ loves when daddy gags him. _

“I know baby, you love it so much, don’t you?” And yeah, Johnny already knew that too, but he just wants to hear Taeyong say it.

“Mm-hm,” Taeyong’s ears start turning red as he desperately sucks Johnny’s fingers back in his mouth, shutting himself up. Laving his tongue around the digits and choking himself on them with Johnny’s help. 

_ What a fucking view.  _

Taeyong stares up into Johnny’s eyes, already tearing up and longing for praise. His tongue slithering around Johnny’s fingers so filthily shouldn’t be this fucking cute. Listening to the slick sounds his mouth makes around his digits has Johnny going crazy, cock already uncomfortable under Taeyong until he starts to grind against his cute little butt, relieving some of the ache. He pulls out his fingers quickly to make his boyfriend heave.

Taeyong loves it, he loves Johnny.

“Good boy, Taeyongie,” he says, shoving his fingers back down his boyfriends velvety throat before he even catches his breath, “so, _so_ good angel... You take anything I give you, don’t you?” he asks, expecting no answer and instead reveling in the filthy sounds as Taeyong chokes and moans around his fingers, tears finally falling down his cheeks at the praise.

He pulls his fingers out, dragging the spit-slicked digits around Taeyong’s jaw to squeeze it, Taeyong knows what that means and he opens his mouth, sticking out his pink little tongue.

Johnny spits harshly into his mouth, and it has Taeyong squirming and moaning like a fucking slut. Johnny pretending to keep his composure while his heart races, witnessing his boyfriend be this filthy. He makes sure to swallow it right up and show his mouth to Johnny afterwards, so he could make it known how much of a good boy he was for him. Johnny licks into him, kissing him hungrily, and then moves to pull away.

“Wanna taste you,” Taeyong moans, not even bothering to catch his breath.

Taeyong slides off the couch and drops to his knees, fitting like a puzzle piece in between Johnny’s spread thighs. He nestles his face and nose into Johnny’s crotch, moaning as he inhales his scent. 

_“Oh baby,”_ Johnny moans airily as he tucks Taeyong’s hair behind his ear, “go on then,” he thumbs along Taeyong’s defined lips and pulls the waistband over just enough to get his cock out.

Taeyong could absolutely fucking cry, drooling over the view of his boyfriend’s beautiful cock.

Oh yeah, he’s definitely aware that he’s a whore for Johnny. He immediately chases his dick with his mouth, licking it everywhere, making it wet and shiny with his saliva.

Johnny sits back, taking in the view of a cute little kitten tongue drooling all over his big fucking cock. What a scene.

He’s definitely not going to last.

Taeyong takes the tip in his mouth, putting his little sweater pawed hands on Johnny’s thighs as he goes down on his length, not even easing himself into it and just sinking down on Johnny until he feels his throat give around his cock, pressing his nose against Johnny’s pubes. “Fuck.  _ FUCK. _ Taeyong,” he spits out through gritted teeth, trying so hard not to fuck up into the warmth, abs flexing to try to keep himself in place and let Taeyong do what he wants.

Taeyong’s heart fucking pounds, little cock absolutely weeping inside his shorts listening to the sounds spilling out of Johnny’s mouth.

Taeyong pulls off Johnny and his hands take their new place behind his back, silently urging Johnny to destroy him. To just take from him, use him, and reduce Taeyong’s body into his little plaything.

“You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth, baby?” He reaches his hand to hold up Taeyong’s chin to caress it gently, staring at his lips hungrily.

“Yeah.. want you to feel good daddy,” he rests his cheek on Johnny’s thigh, licking lazily under his shaft before summoning the power of his horniness to say the following:  _“tear up my throat, please.”_

Jesus  _ fuck. _ Johnny absolutely shudders. That line was a first. He really has no fucking clue what he’s gotten himself into. Taeyong smiled sweetly, seeing how those words affected his boyfriend made him want to do it more, he was certainly pleased with himself.

Johnny’s mouth goes dry at the words, he swallows and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

_“Nasty boy,”_ he so gently grabs a fistful of Taeyong’s hair, and pulls his head up to look at him, “how did my angel learn how to speak like this?” He plants a soft kiss on the edge of his lips, it feels almost out of place for the situation, “hm? Should I train that slutty little mouth again, princess?”

_Princess._ The way Taeyong utterly melts when Johnny says that to him.

“You’ll have to teach me some manners, daddy,” he looks up sweetly, puppy eyes at max power as he slides back down and gives Johnny’s dick the sweetest and wettest smooches before taking the tip in his mouth and waiting for Johnny to make the next move.

He slowly enters Taeyong’s mouth, savoring the drag his tongue supplies and gets to the back of Taeyongs throat, where he relaxes and lets the tip slip past his gag reflex, taking Johnny’s entire length.

_ “Shit- ” _ he’s so wet and warm. Johnny grinds up trying to bury himself impossibly deeper inside the velvet heat, and Taeyong’s throat clenches around his boyfriend’s girth. Johnny closes his eyes when he hears the wet noises from his throat and moans so clearly and so beautifully, like music to Taeyong’s ears.

Taeyong almost forgets he has to breathe, and just listens to the disgusting sound his own throat makes when Johnny fucks deep into it.

Taeyong just takes it, head going dizzy, lungs burning from the lack of air. A second flashes before his eyes where he says to himself that he’s really going to let himself die on Johnny’s cock like this,

_and he’s so fine with it._

His dick twitches just imagining how good his boyfriend must feel using his throat to get off. His hand almost automatically reaching to relieve his own pressure.

Then Johnny pulls out of his throat.

Taeyong’s muffled ears clearing up to hear Johnny panting, “you’re so fucking good to me,” he barely makes out, inhaling harshly to get some oxygen into his body, thick strings of drool and precum leaving him connected to Johnny’s cock, _“so good.”_

Taeyong was so eager to get his mouth back around him and sink down all the way. It’s so messy, his drool coating down Johnny’s balls.

_“Fuck,”_ Johnny spat as Taeyong sunk down, the slide was too easy, “baby, I’m not gonna last if you keep it up.”

Then Taeyong grabs Johnny’s hand and brings it to his own throat, so he can feel his cock just _bulging_ out of Taeyong’s neck. Feel how well he takes it for Johnny.

Johnny is absolutely in love with the way his throat stretches for him, squeezing around him so deliciously, practically trying to draw out his cum with how he tries to swallow around it, gagging and choking but doing nothing to pull away from Johnny.

Because who needs air?

His coughing sends jolts of sharp pleasure around Johnny’s girth, and he’d do it for hours on end, anything to hear those moans. He thinks he must look like such a slut right now. Slobber spilling out between his lips when he chokes around Johnny, eyes and nose red and puffy from Johnny’s cock forcing his tears out.

“God, I’m so fucking lucky,” he presses on Taeyong’s neck, feeling his cock where it sits cozy inside his throat. His hand presses down as he slides out, letting Taeyong take a breath, and sinking back inside the even tighter passage, “gonna cum down your throat baby, can you take it?” He pants as he pulls out, fisting his wet cock. The sounds making Taeyong insane with lust.

“Yes,” he barely manages to whisper with his fucked out vocal cords, lightheaded as all hell, “please.  _ Please,” _ he begs so sweetly as he nuzzles his cheek on Johnny’s thigh, lapping at his balls.

_“Look at you,”_ he says as he smears the spit and tears around his lips and face, making Taeyong whimper as he’s flooded in hot shame, “sloppy little thing,” he says as he hooks his thumb on the side of Taeyong’s lip, “such a mess.”

Taeyong takes a deep breath and opens his mouth like the best boy ever to let Johnny fuck his mouth as long as possible.

Johnny brings Taeyong’s chin towards him and he sinks down so easily, taking his entire length with no problem, _“ah-_ fuck.” The slide is so slick and warm, enough to make him go insane.

He’s not gentle this time, he pulls out halfway and fucks his way back in pressing Taeyong’s face even closer, pulling out disgusting sounds from the wetness of his throat. He uses Taeyong’s throat like a fleshlight and Taeyong doesn’t care anymore. He wants this so much. He wants to die on Johnny’s cock. His eyes roll back, hard little dick drooling nonstop in his shorts at the way Johnny abuses his insides.

Johnny doesn’t last long, Taeyong can tell by the way his movements get sloppy and he starts panting, thrusts erratic. Johnny pulls his dick out almost all the way and presses back in, holding Taeyong’s head in place as he stills, painting the inside of his throat with his cum.

_“God,”_ he growls through his clenched jaw, breath trembling as he empties himself into Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong doesn’t even have to swallow, the way his cock is so far down it feels like his cum happily welcomes itself down to his tummy. 

He does his best to look up at Johnny, tears flooding out as he lets his boyfriend stuff him full of cum. and Johnny is gripping his hair painfully, still twitching inside of his throat as he empties himself.

As soon as Johnny pulls out, Taeyong takes the biggest inhale, welcoming the air back into his lungs and he chokes and coughs wetly, “you okay, darling?” Johnny asks as he pulls up the collar of Taeyong’s hoodie and wipes his face, “was I too rough? Hm?”

He pulls his joggers over his soft cock and brings Taeyong back on his lap, fixing his messed up hair and kissing him all over as he finds his voice.

“No daddy, loved it so much,” Taeyong holds his boyfriend’s cheeks and gives him a hungry kiss, “love you,” he licks inside to let Johnny taste himself on his tongue as he grinds up into his soft shorts, trying to desperately find relief.

“Wanna cum, baby?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before he grabs Taeyong’s little cock through his shorts and starts rubbing over the tip with his thumb. Taeyong is too sensitive, he hiccups as Johnny gets rougher, the friction of cloth on his tip almost painful as he tries to rip Johnny’s hand away, “mm-mm, hands behind your back.”

“M’sorry,” Taeyong instantly obeys gripping the edge of the couch behind him. He sniffles as Johnny reaches in to pull his sensitive little cock out. He’s only playing with the tip, sliding the precum over his pretty dripping cock.

“My good little boy,” he grips his dick tighly in his fist, stroking until he feels Taeyong tense up, just seconds from exploding to let go quickly. He goes back and forth, rubbing his palm over the head of Taeyong’s reddened head. Taeyong is absolutely sobbing, sniffling and whining as Johnny ruins every orgasm he has coming. But he does nothing to try to stop him, his hands still obediently behind his back as he trembles and lurches on top of Johnny’s lap. 

_ “No- _ need t’cum daddy!” He sobs as Johnny fucks his fist wetly on Taeyong’s engorged little cock, ignoring his pleas as he pulls his fist away just in time. His poor baby’s face is wet with tears and drool as he begs Johnny, _“PLEASE!_ Guh- gonna  _ die!”  _

“You’re so sweet, angel,” he kisses his drool slicked lips as he grips Taeyong’s dick with long tight strokes. He can feel Taeyong’s body tightening and he doesn’t stop this time, listening to Taeyong cry and choke around hiccups, “do it baby, c’mon. Make a mess for daddy.” 

Taeyong’s hands fly from behind his back to wrap around Johnny’s neck, crying into his neck as he shoots cum all over Johnny’s stomach, a spurt even hitting his chest, soiling his sweater. 

Johnny holds him tight as he eases him through his orgasm, feeling his damp breath stick to his neck. He stops when he feels Taeyong getting overstimulated, lord knows he’s had enough of that for today.

“Are you okay?” He asks, petting his hair and holding him close. He’s so warm and tiny, “you were so good, you know that?”

“Thank you, Johnny,” He looks up, leaving little kisses on Johnny’s cheeks, “love you so much,” he whispers sleepily. 

“Love you, angel,” Johnny holds his cheeks to give him a fat smooch, making Taeyong giggle, “we can sleep after a bath, okay?”

Taeyong lets Johnny handle everything, falling asleep soundly on his shoulder.


End file.
